villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Knight (Deltarune)
The Knight is overall the main antagonist of the 2018 Indie game ''Deltarune; ''They served as the unseen overarching antagonist of the first chapter, and it is most likely that they will appear in a later chapter as the main antagonist. The Knight is the creator of the Eastern Dark Fountain, which slowly disrupted the balance between Light and Dark, which would end in the world being torn apart, the Knight is also the reason of King's fall into tyranny and villainy and possibly the reason of Jevil's fall into madness and insanity. Appearance The Knight's appearance is currently unknown, as it has not appeared yet in the game itself, only mentioned. However, it could be presumed that it resembles a knight given it's name. Personality Most of the Knight's personality is unknown, however it has been told to be manipulative, making King believe that if the balance of Light and Dark is shifted to the Dark than the Darkners will rule the world, not telling him the consequences of what would happen if they did. History Past One day Jevil found the Knight, after their encounter Jevil became insane and was imprisoned by King and the other kings. However, the Knight eventually turned King to his side and used his power to imprison the other kings in the dungeon underneath Card Castle, after that the Knight created the Eastern Dark Fountain, which started shifting the balance between Light and Dark, once this was done the Knight left King to defend the Eastern Dark Fountain while the Knight creates more Dark Fountains Chapter 1 The Knight does not make a physical appearance in the demo, however it is referenced by 4 characters, Seam, the Diamond King imprisoned, Jevil (Not known), and King himself, all telling Kris, Ralsei, and Susie how the Knight impacted the Dark World, Seam tells them that Jevil one day met the Knight and started saying things that didn't completely make sense and started seeing the world as a game and was eventually commanded by the 4 kings to in prison Jevil, the Diamond King, one of the imprisoned kings, tells that the Knight arrived and "everything changed...", Jevil mentions the Knight twice, if beaten by Pacifying, Jevil says that the Lightners will have a nightmare awaken in their hearts "in the shadow of the Knight's hand...", if beaten by FIGHTing than Jevil will say that the Knight's hand is drifting closer, King mentions the Knight during his boss fight, saying that the Knight has appeared and how it has filled the gap that appeared once the Lightners betrayed them. Trivia * Despite being a knight, the Knight is in a higher hierarchy than King, the ruler of the Dark World. * The Knight is referred to "My Knight" by King, this is similar to how a kings subjects call the king by "My King". ** This shows that the Knight's superiority to King in status and hierarchy. * The Knight is the only character powerful enough to create a Dark Fountain, a fountain so powerful it gives the Dark World and all of its inhabitants their forms, this was done by only one Dark Fountain alone, however the Knight created another. * Jevil says that the Knight is also responsible for the Queens return, who the Queen is and her role in the story is currently unknown. ** She could be used as another guard for another Dark Fountain, since queens are known to be more powerful than kings. Category:Genocidal Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Liars Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Category:Unseen Category:Tyrants Category:Nameless Category:Image Needed Category:Brainwashers